dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Jurwich
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Daily Planet |family= |status= Alive |actor= Rebecca Buller |movie= Man of Steel Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice|gender = Female}} Jenny Jurwich is a former intern, currently a newspaper reporter at the Daily Planet, and assistant to Perry White. Biography General Zod's message At the time of General Zod's broadcast to Earth's populace, Jenny notified Lois Lane to the situation. She, along with the other Daily Planet staff, watched General Zod's warning. Black Zero Event Later, when General Zod's starship entered Metropolis, it shot a colossal gravity beam into the city, which began to level everything around it. Her boss Perry White ordered an evacuation and Jenny ran out alongside him and Steve Lombard. Jenny ran from a falling skyscraper, but became trapped under the debris it left. Perry and Steve tried to get her out as the gravity beam encroached. Perry held her hand and they looked at one another in their twilight, only for the beam to suddenly stop (as Superman had managed to destroy the World Engine just in time). Aftermath and meeting Clark Kent After the defeat of General Zod and his forces, the rebuilding effort began in Metropolis. Jenny went back to work for the Daily Planet, where she was offered a date with Steve Lombard which she rejects, immediately prior to all of them being introduced to Clark Kent, with Jenny never suspecting the newcomer actually being Superman in disguise. Promotion During the 18 months after the Black Zero Event, Jenny has worked her way from an intern to a full-fledged reporter and assistant to Perry White himself. "End of Love Affair with Man in the Sky?" Jenny, Perry, Lois, and Clark all watched in dismay the news coverage of Wallace Keefe's arrest, for the desecration of Superman's statue in Heroes Park. Perry then promptly proposes a news headline to her: "End of Love Affair with Man in the Sky?" Perry's conflicts with Clark Jenny attends the Daily Planet staff meeting that takes place shortly after Clark's return from Gotham City. Affected by what he had seen and heard, Clark requests to be allowed to expose the ruthless Batman vigilante through the press, but this only earns him Perry's mockery, as the latter claims that “the American conscience died with Robert, Martin, and John”. At that moment, Lois enters the meeting, displaying a bullet found in Nairomi, letting Perry know that she intended to fly to Washington DC to further investigate. A few days later, Jenny is nearby when Perry angrily confronts Clark about not covering the Metropolis football match or Lex Luthor's fundraiser for the Metropolis Library, and instead relentlessly pursuing Batman. Shortly thereafter, when Perry looks for Clark (needing to tell him something), he asks Jenny if she knows where Clark is (with him actually having donned the Supersuit and flown to confront Batman directly). Jenny, however, admits to not knowing. Capitol bombing After the tragic bombing of the US Capitol (orchestrated by Lex Luthor), Jenny reads the new news headline of the Daily Planet to her co-workers, questioning if Superman had actually been involved in setting the tragedy up. Doomsday's emergence Jenny and her co-workers at the Daily Planet watch TV news coverage of the electrical disturbance coming from the US government-controlled Fortress of Solitude crash site near Heroes Park, before the black out and before Doomsday emerged to battle Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. When the power goes out, Jenny becomes distressed, and calls out to Perry, as she and the other workers in the building began to panic. When the United States government launches a nuclear missile at Superman and Doomsday (who are ferociously battling in outer space), the resulting explosion is so gigantic, that it can be clearly seen at the ground level, as Jenny, Perry, and others can be seen observing the carnage above from the window of the Daily Planet building. Clark Kent's funeral While Doomsday was slayed by Superman by the battle's end, the dying monster mortally wounded him as well with his dying breath. Jenny's co-worker Clark Kent is also reported by Lois Lane to have died during the devastating battle, having chosen to carry out his duties as a reporter and cover it. While mourning the tragic death of Superman (who had once saved her in the Black Zero Event), Jenny doesn't attend his huge ceremonial funeral, and instead joins Perry, Lois, and some other co-workers (along with Lana Lang, Pete Ross, and Daniel Leone) in attending Clark Kent's funeral in Smallville, due to him having been her colleague. Jenny is last seen linked at the arms with Perry, as they leave Clark Kent's grave, along with the other mourners, while Lois remains to stand over his grave a while longer alone before Clark is buried. Relationships Allies *Daily Planet **Clark Kent/Superman - Savior and Colleague **Perry White - Boss and Friend **Lois Lane - Colleague **Jimmy Olsen † - Colleague **Steve Lombard - Rejected Colleague Enemies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † Behind the Scenes *The character was strongly rumored to be a female equivalent to Jimmy Olsen. Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Humans Category:Daily Planet staff Category:Original characters Category:Metropolis residents Category:Journalists